That Bastard
by iridescent.blackpitch
Summary: Sebenarnya apa yang dia punyai dan aku tidak?/Mereka berjalan menuju ke sebuah restoran. sangat AU. genderswitch. Xiuhan/Lumin.


_Disclaimer : perfectly applied. :)_

_Warning : Genderswitch. Angst._

_Pairing : Lumin :""_

_Author Note : Nggak ada yang bisa dibanggain dari ff ini. Karena ternyata folder ku yang buat 'Goodbye Summer' terdamage beyond repair I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON. But I still hope kalian menyukai FF ini._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih?"

Aku menatap ke arahnya. dia hanya tersenyum rahasia. "Kau tau kan," kataku, menatap ke arah gaun marun darah yang dia serahkan padaku sejam sebelumnya dan memaksaku memakainya. "Aku tak suka pakai baju ini. Terlalu dingin.

Dia hanya tertawa.

"Tak akan lama."

Aku menaikkan alis.

"Jangan bilang kau akan mengajakku ke pesta orang-orang_mu_ lagi."

Dia memutar bola mata, terlihat kesal karena aku memanggilnya sebagai orang-orang _itu_.

"Aku cuma ingin mengajakmu pergi." Katanya, tersenyum lembut. "Kau kelihatan agak muram. Coret, sangat muram."

Aku diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Pada kenyataannya aku memang muram. Aku menarik rok merah yang sangat pendek tersebut—menurut pria disampingku tidak—dan menatap ke jalan raya sementara ia mengemudi dalam diam.

"Bagaimana dengan Seungwan?" tanyanya, lembut. "Ada kemajuan?"

Aku diam.

Dia menghela nafas, mengetahui jawabannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian kami sampai di sebuah restoran yang terlihat mewah. Tidak heran dia menyuruhku memakai baju seperti ini... aku manyun ke arahnya, sementara dia hanya menyeringai. "Luhan," aku merengek. "Aku tak suka disini. Ini pesta orang-orang_mu_, bukan aku."

Dia menaikkan alis. "Aku sudah bilang ini bukan pesta orang tuaku. Jangan hanya karena orang tuaku memiliki setumpuk kekayaan kau melabeliku dengan label orang kaya juga. Yang kaya itu—"

"Bukan aku, tapi orang tuaku. Aku tau, aku tahu. aku Cuma bercanda, oke?" kataku. Dia hanya memutar bola mata dan masuk ke dalam restoran tersebut, menarik tanganku lembut. Gaunku terlalu pendek, pikirku. Aku tak bisa menaikkannya ke atas, atau kebawah. Dia terlihat geli melihatku. "Kau sempurna." Katanya. "Tak usah kau sembunyikan, oke?"

Aku memutar bola mata.

Dia tertawa.

Di dalam malah lebih parah dari pada diluar. Alunan piano yang menenangkan dan biola terdengar. Beberapa pasangan makan dengan tenang. Di mataku segala sesuatu ini benar-benar asing, membuatku gugup. Beberapa waiter mendekati kami dan berbicara dengannya, lalu kami duduk ditempat yang sudah di pesan.

"Katakan." Kataku menaikkan alis.

"Apa?" tanyanya, polos.

"Aku tahu kita berdua lebih suka makan _ddukbukki_ di pinggir jalan, kalau bisa."

"Aku hanya ingin perubahan suasana."

"Tidak merubah pertanyaanku. Katakan."

"Aku sudah mengatakan apa yang harus kukatakan!" bibirnya manyun, dan aku menahan untuk tidak tersenyum, _but who am i kidding? _Aku tak bisa menahan seringaianku.

Dia ikut tersenyum dan memotong daging yang sudah dipesan.

Makanannya enak, begitu pula pemandangannya. Luhan itu orang kaya—oke, oranguanya kaya—sehingga dia bisa memesan tempat seindah ini dan membelikan gaun yang sudah pasti sangat mahal ini.

.

"Kau mau dengar aku nyanyi?"

.

Aku menatap Luhan penuh kaget. Selama dua tahun kami berteman, tidak pernah sekalipun dia bernyanyi didepanku. "Kau yakin kau bisa nyanyi?" godaku. Dia memandangku tersenyum lembut. "Tentu saja aku bisa."

Terkadang senyum Luhan membuatku merasa melayang ke langit ketujuh. Senyumnya membuatku merasa spesial...

Tidak, tidak. tunggu. Ini salah.

"Apa yang akan kau nyanyikan?"

"Terserah padamu."

"Apa saja, lagu _mellow_."

"Aku tak suka lagu _mellow_…"

"Katanya terserah aku."

"Nggak jadi, deh. Terserah aku saja."

Tisu kotor pun melayang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dia menaikkan matanya ke atas, berfikir dengan ekspresi lucunya yang khas. "Baiklah." Dia berdiri, dan segera berjalan ke atas panggung. Kemudian berbicara dengan salah seorang waiter. Setelah bernegosiasi sebentar dia naik ke atas sambil membawa gitar.

Aku tak tahu dia bisa bermain gitar...?

Dia kemudian tersenyum menatapku. Aku tersenyum balik, tapi senyumku hilang ketika aku melihat_nya_.

Aku yakin sekali, aku sering melihat punggung_nya_, berkali-kali memahat_nya_ di dalam pikiranku, berkata kapankah punggung itu tak lagi memberikan aku perlakuan dingin?

Tapi kenapa punggung itu...

.

"Seungwan...?" aku berbisik, fokusku hanya ke arah pria itu.

.

Pria yang sudah mengisi tahun-tahun manisku.

.

.

Pria yang sekarang tengah berpandangan dengan seorang wanita lain.

.

Pandangan yang dulu dia berikan padaku, ketika dia masih cinta aku...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Seungwan?"_

"_Oh. Anak literatur. Masak kau tak kenal?"_

"_Tentu saja kenal. dia yang bikin Soojung menangis kemarin."_

"_Itu hanya kesalah pahaman."_

_Luhan_ _menatapku datar. _

"_Soojung bukan anak cengeng. Kau tahu itu, kan?"_

"_Seungwan bilang Soojung hanya salah mengertikan rasa persahabatan mereka." _

"_Mana ada sahabat ciuman?"_

"_Mereka tidak ciuman."_

"_Ayolah, kau lihat mereka berdua kemarin di sebelah ruangan kelas."_

"_Lalu kau ingin bicara apa, __Luhan__-ssi? Bicara dengan jelas."_

"_...Aku hanya ingin kau berhati-hati."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan mendekati Seungwan.

Tidak mungkin kan? Dia bilang dia cinta aku. Dia yang genggam tanganku ketika aku merasa sedih. Dia yang bilang dia akan isi hari-hariku dengan cintanya.

Kenapa dia bisa?

Tanganku gemetar

Aku sudah berada dibelakangnya, dia tampak tidak sadar dengan keberadaanku.

Perempuannya cantik. Dia lebih cantik dari pada aku. Ketika dia melihatku, matanya berkilauan ingin tahu. Hatiku sakit. Aku datang kesini dengan ekspektasi bertemu dengan perempuan jalang, yang tahu kalau dia merebutnya, merebut kekasihku, milikku sepenuhnya, dan tahu sepenuhnya kalau dia hanya orang ketiga dan pengganggu.

"_Nuguseyo_?"

Tapi yang kudapat adalah sepasang mata polos yang juga akan terlihat seperti mataku yang sudah ternodai air mata, ketika dia tahu kalau Seungwan, _prianya, _sudah mengkhianatinya..

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Aku lihat dia kemarin."_

"_Lihat apa?"_

"_Dia. Seungwan. Dengan cewek lain."_

_Hening. "Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Dia jalan dengan cewek lain. Seperti orang... seperti... sepasang kekasih."_

"_Bagaimana kalau mereka berdua saudara?"_

"_Aku yakin dia tak punya saudara—"_

"_Kau tidak tahu kan? Bagaimana kalau mereka hanya sahabat?"_

"_Tapi—"_

"_Kau pasti tahu siapa kekasihnya yang sebenarnya, __Luhan__!"_

"_...Hei..."_

"_Kau mau bilang dia berselingkuh?"_

"_Tunggu, tidak. tidak, mungkin aku salah. Mungkin aku salah lihat..."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Suaranya mengalun lembut. Ah, pikirku. Apa ini yang dilihat Seungwan dari wanita ini?

Seungwan berbalik, dan menatapku. Mata besarnya terlihat ketakutan dan dalam sekejap dia gemetaran.

"Seungwan...?" tanyaku. Seungwan hanya menatapku seakan akan aku mayat yang baru ia bunuh kemarin dan bangkit lagi dari kubur.

Tanpa apa-apa lagi, aku langsng berbalik. Aku tak mungkin berteriak dan menampar Seungwan, that's totally not my style.

Aku hanya bisa menangis tanpa suara. Di pojok, tanpa terdengar siapapun...

Hanya tanpa suara.

.

.

"…**Aku sedang berjalan di tengah jalan**

**Saat aku lihat priamu**

**Kukira prediksiku benar**

**Dia tidak memakai cincin yang kau berikan dan berpegangan dengan wanita lain**

**Aku mendiamkannya seperti itu."**

.

.

Bagaikan air yang lengket, dan bagaikan udara yang manis, suara yang menguar diudara tersebut membuatku terpana. Luhan?

.

.

"**Tapi kau benar-benar marah padaku**

**Bilang kalau tidak mungkin dia melakukan itu**

**Aku tahu kau hanya bingung**

**Dan akhirnya aku bilang aku salah melihat."**

.

"_Kau mau bilang dia berselingkuh?"_

_._

"_Tunggu, tidak. tidak, mungkin aku salah. Mungkin aku salah lihat..."_

.

"**ya, aku berbohong demimu,"**

.

Aku masih belum bisa berbalik, suara yang sangat familiar itu masih menusuk telingaku.

.

.

"**Oh, aku benci kau karena tidak melihatku**

**Aku benci pertungguan ini**

**Kumohon buang saja tangan dia**

**Ketika kau sedih, aku merasa kan mati, sayang."**

.

.

Suara gitar mengiringi Luhan, dan aku merasa ingin mati saja. Apa maksud Luhan menyanyikan lagu ini, tidakkah dia tahu betapa anehnya, betapa anehnya, _betapa miripnya _kenyataan yang dia nyanyikan dan apa yang kuhadapi?

Hanya saja…. Luhan tidak menyukaiku.

.

.

"**Apa yang si brengsek itu punya dan aku tidak?**

**Coba katakan, kenapa aku tak bisa memilikimu?**

**Si brengsek itu tidak mencintaimu**

**Sampai kapan kau menangis seperti orang bodoh?"**

.

.

Aku berbalik dan melihat Luhan menatapku dengan tatapan tak bisa dibaca

Ditangannya gitar dimainkan.

Jarak kami hampir dua puluh lima meter, tapi aku merasa aku sangat dekat dengannya. Pipiku basah, dan aku tahu kalau air bening mataku terjatuh.

.

.

"**Semua temanmu kenal dengannya**

**Kenapa hanya kau yang tak bisa melihat yang orang lain lihat?**

_**Mereka bilang cinta itu buta, oh sayang kau amat buta**_

**Aku hanya bisa berharap kau putus dengannya"**

.

.

.

"_Kau pasti tahu siapa Seungwan kan?"_

_._

"_Dia yang bikin Soojung nangis."_

.

"**Apa yang si brengsek itu punya dan aku tidak?**

**Coba katakan, kenapa aku tak bisa memilikimu?**

**Si brengsek itu tidak mencintaimu**

**Sampai kapan kau menangis seperti orang bodoh?"**

.

.

.

Kenapa, Luhan?

Hatiku sakit, tapi tak bisa menyaingi rasa bingung berkecamuk dalam kepalaku. Aku terobek antara Seungwan dan Luhan. Aku sangat sedih, dan takut. Aku tidak bodoh. Aku bisa lihat apa yang Luhan maksud dengan lagu itu.

Tapi, Luhan.

Aku tak bisa maafkan Seungwan. Aku cinta dia. Aku memang buta, aku sangat buta.

.

Maafkan aku.

.

_Maafkan aku._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maaf jika ada typo. Au Revoir.

Kudos for anyone that realised the song I used.


End file.
